GannisTagebuch3
right|250px Tag 11 / 8. Mai Die Reise nach Nordend Nach einer Nacht ohne Schlaf entschloss ich mich dazu meine Reise nach Nordend anzutreten. Mahikaa wollte mich nicht betrügen, das ist meine feste Überzeugung. Zwar wurde mir klar, dass sie nicht mehr Akena ist, aber dennoch hatte sie eine offene und ehrliche Reaktion verdient. Ausserdem musste ich bestätigt wissen, dass ich mich in ihr nicht getäuscht hatte. Floreanna hingegen würde ich höchstens in grössere Schwierigkeiten bringen, würde ich riskieren ihre Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Sie war eine Künstlerin im Untertauchen in "ihrer" Stadt. Allerdings wollte ich ihr noch einen paar Zeilen zukommen lassen. Das Schiff würde in wenigen Stunden ablegen und dann einige Tage auf See zubringen. Mir war schon schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran. Diese verdammte Seekrankheit würde ich nie richtig überwinden. Ich suchte mir also ein ruhiges Plätzchen und begann meine Gedanken für Flori aufzuschreiben: :Liebe Flori, :auf meinen Reisen durch das alte Lordaeron bin ich Mahikaa begegnet. Du kennst sie noch: Akena ist ihr anderer, alter Name. Keine Sorge, ich liebe Dich und werde dies auch immer tun. Dennoch muss ich diesen Schritt gehen, auch wegen "Uns". Ich lege Dir ihren Brief, den sie mir zukommen lies, bei, damit Du völlig im Bilde bist. Hab Vertrauen! :Ich werde heute, den 8. Mai, meine Überfahrt nach Nordend antreten. Ein Schiff des Argentumkreuzzuges bringt mich zu einem Aussenposten im Norden. Von dort werde ich meine Reise zur Feste Wintergarde fortsetzen. Dort werde ich Mahikaa hoffentlich antreffen. Sobald dies hier erledigt ist, können wir endlich in Ruhe mit der Vergangenheit abschliessen. :Ich werde, so schnell ich kann, zu Dir zurückkommen und bedaure, dass ich in diesen schweren Tagen nicht bei Dir sein kann. Aber ich würde wohl eher Deine Tarnung in "Deiner Stadt" gefährden, als Dir behilflich sein zu können. Ich bin froh, das Dia und Willi dich unterstützen und melde mich wieder, sobald ich eine Möglichkeit dazu habe. :Ich liebe Dich :Gánndor Ich gab dieses Schreiben beim Aussenposten des Kreuzzuges ab und bat um schnelle Zustellung. Dann ging ich an Board... nach Nordend. Der Bote Ein Mann gehüllt in Rüstung und Wappenrock des Argentumkreuzzugs lief in den frühen Morgenstunden durch den kleinen Hafen und rief, eine Pergamentrolle über dem Kopf schwenkend, immer wieder gedämpft: „Ganndor Tolan? Hat jemand Ganndor Tolan gesehen? Ich habe hier eine Nachricht für Euch. Seid Ihr schon an Bord Ganndor Tolan?" Schon wieder Post? Wer zum.... Ich gab mich zu erkennen und der junge Mann war sichtlich erleichtert diesen Brief endlich loszuwerden: :Ganndor von Falkenstein, :was bei allen Ghulen der Geissel hast Du am Hafen zu suchen? Hier fahren die Schiffe nach Nordend ab und ich hoffe für Dich, dass Du nicht eines dieser Schiffe...mein Schiff zu besteigen gedenkst! Falls Du auf den aberwitzigen Gedanken gekommen sein solltest mir nach Nordend zu folgen, dann vergiss ihn ganz schnell wieder. Du hast dort nichts verloren! Hast Du denn gar nichts begriffen von dem was ich Dir vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben habe? Ich bin nicht mehr Akena. Ich bin eine Kampfmaschine. Das Blatt hat sich gewendet. Früher hast Du mich, die Kinder und unser Haus beschützt. Du warst stark, wir waren schwach. Jetzt ist es umgekehrt. Ich bin stark und Du bist schwach, weil Du lebst. Mir kann der Tod nichts mehr anhaben, Dir schon. Du musst das lernen zu begreifen, dass Du nicht immer der Starke sein kannst, zumindest nicht was mich betrifft. Kehre um und fange ein neues Leben an! Ich habe darin nichts mehr verloren ausser in den Erinnerungen. Du warst stets ein liebevoller Ehemann und wundervoller Vater, eine verlässliche Stütze, ein Fels in der Brandung. Was Du in die Hand genommen hast, gelang und wir brauchten uns niemals Sorgen um die Zukunft machen. Deine Geschäfte waren ertragreich, Dein weiser Rat wurde gern gehört. Du hast ganz andre Möglichkeiten als mit dem Schwert in der Hand zu kämpfen. Du warst noch nie der Krieger im klassischen Sinne für den nichts mehr zählt als auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben. Erinnere Dich bitte wieder daran, wer und was Du bist. Du bist ein Falkenstein! Wenn auch der Name nicht mehr viel zählen mag, weil unser Heim verwüstet ist, so heisst das dennoch nicht, dass Du nicht zu dem stehen kannst, was Du einst warst. Bringe die Menschen dazu sich nicht untereinander zu zerfleischen, so wie Du es früher auch schon immer getan hast. Such Dir eine neue Frau, hab Kinder mit ihr. Lass unsre Familie und unsre Traditionen weiterleben...*hier stockt die Schrift und ein unschöner Krakel verunziert das Pergament, ehe die Schrift fortsetzt, jedoch weit weniger flüssig und exakt als zuvor* ... ich glaube, ich beginne zu verstehen... ist es die Tatsache, dass ich noch immer existent bin.. auf dem Papier noch immer Deine Ehefrau, was Dir Probleme macht, Dich für eine Zukunft ohne mich zu öffnen? Du bist so sehr menschlich Ganndor! Auf der einen Seite ehrt Dich dieses Verhalten sehr, aber auf der andren Seite *die Schrift wird wieder exakter und flüssiger* sollst Du wissen, dass mich ausschliesslich nur noch die Erinnerungen mit Dir verbinden. Ansonsten bist Du ein Fremder für mich. Ich empfinde keinerlei Gefühle Dir gegenüber, es ist mir unmöglich, aber es ist eine Tatsache. Ich beobachte Dich, ähnlich wie Du früher unsre Kinder angeschaut hast und ihre Fortschritte im Leben beobachtet hast. Wenn Du etwas für mich tun willst, für die Akena von einst, dann lass mich Dich weiter beobachten, an Deinem Leben teilhaben, indem Du lebst und ich vor Augen haben kann, wofür ich kämpfe. Ich würde mich unsichtbar machen, wenn ich könnte, aber auch den Gefallen kann ich Dir leider nicht tun und es war ganz sicher nicht mein Wunsch, dass wir uns noch einmal begegnen mussten, aber es ist nun einmal passiert und ich weiss jetzt auch, dass es für mich um Vieles leichter ist, als für Dich damit umzugehen. Vermutlich war es auch ein Fehler Dir diesen ersten Brief geschrieben zu haben, sonst würdest Du nicht auf diese Idee kommen, nach Nordend zu reisen. Auch wenn es sich für Dich makaber lesen mag, aber ich will, dass Du eines sehr fernen Tages, eines ganz natürlichen Todes durch Herzversagen in einem ganz ordinären, normalen Bett stirbst und dass es dann noch Kinder oder Kindeskinder gibt, lauter Falkensteins, die um Dich weinen. Ist das zuviel verlangt? Ist es bei den Menschen nicht üblich, dass man die letzten Wünsche eines Toten immer erfüllt? Dann tu es! :Akena von Falkenstein :PS: Ich werde nicht die ganze Überfahrt nach Nordend auf demselben Schiff mit Dir verbringen. Wenn Du das Schiff nicht verlässt, werde ich es tun! Das Schiff war eben im Begriff abzulegen. Akena von Falkenstein? Sie spricht mit den Worten Mahikaas und unterzeichnet mit Akena von Falkenstein? Was zum Henker... "Akena!" Ich rief nach ihr, doch niemand antwortete. War sie schon von board? Schnell holte ich meine Taschen und eilte vom Schiff, bevor dieses lossegelte... Wenn sie nicht in Nordend war, was sollte ich dann dort. Leise vor mich hinfluchend lief ich zurück zur Kapelle. Ich musste den Brief an Floreanna aufhalten. Ich würde doch nach Sturmwind kommen. Natürlich war der Bote schon gestartet, ich hatte ihnen ja auch gesagt, sie sollen sich eilen. Was nun? Ich entschloss mich am Stützpunkt des Kreuzzuges zu warten. Vielleicht würde Flori anworten... Wenn ich in drei Tagen nichts von ihr höre, würde ich ein schnelles Pferd nehmen und nach Sturmwind reiten... Tag 12 bis Tag 13 / 10. Mai Das endlose Warten Zwei ereignislose Tage liegen hinter mir. Die Unruhe wird grösser und ich muss endlich wissen, was Flori plant. Ich hoffe, sie reist nicht direkt nach Nordend... Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, sie mit meinem dummen Gewäsch über Mahikaa in Gefahr zu bringen. Weder Seréna noch Mahikaa hatte ich gesehen, seit ich wieder von board ging. Also war Mahikaa wohl jetzt tatsächlich in Nordend. Möge sie finden, was sie sucht. Tag 14 / 11. Mai Schock! Der Morgen des dritten Tages nach Absenden meines Briefes dämmerte. Eine schlaflose Nacht lag hinter mir. Jede Nacht gingen mir die vergangenen Dinge durch den Kopf... Da hörte ich meinen Namen. Ein Bote. Er suchte nach mir. Ich lief ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Was hatte er für mich? Er gab mir eine Pergamentrolle, sie trug die Handschrift Floris. Im Abwenden öffnete ich die Rolle und begann zu lesen: :Lieber Ganndor, :ich habe Deine Zeilen erhalten, auch wenn es gar nicht so einfach ist an meinen Briefkasten heranzukommen. Jetzt sitze ich in einem alten Lagerhaus auf einer Matraze mit einer Kerze auf dem Boden und versuche etwas mühsam Dir zu antworten. Mühsam in zweierlei Hinsicht: zum einen, weil das Licht so schlecht ist und zum andren, weil ich Mahikaas Brief ebenfalls hier liegen habe und eigentlich nicht weiss, was ich damit anfangen soll, oder was du mir damit sagen willst. Eigentlich habe ich ja unbegrenztes Vertrauen in Dich, aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso Du Mahikaa nachreisen willst oder musst. Was willst du von ihr? Willst Du sie um die Scheidung bitten? Eine Tote? Ich verstehe das nicht Ganndor! Oder willst Du mit ihr in Nordend kämpfen? Dann kannst Du Dir eigentlich gleich selbst das Schwert ins Herz stossen oder willst Du gar sie töten? Aber wie willst Du das anstellen, zumal ich denke, dass sie das auch kaum zulassen würde, wenn ich ihre Zeilen richtig verstehe. Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was Du gerade vorhast und wenn ich Dir bei Deinen Entscheidungen ein Hindernis bin oder es Dir leichter fällt, wenn Du nicht auf mich Rücksicht nehmen musst, dann sag mir das lieber direkt und wir trennen uns eine Weile oder überhaupt. Ja, vielleicht wäre das wirklich besser! Ich gebe Dir vorerst mein Wort zurück, damit Du Dich frei fühlen kannst und ich mich auch. Ich werde Dir nicht hinterher reisen, wenn die Beisetzung vorbei ist und wie ich es ursprünglich vor hatte. Sei mir nicht böse deswegen, aber ich bin sicher, Du kommst zurück, wenn es Zeit ist für Dich zurückzukehren. Ich würde Dir gern Dein Medallion mit zurücksenden, falls Du es vielleicht lieber Mahikaa geben magst. Ihr steht es im Grunde ja auch mehr zu es zu tragen als mir, aber ich möchte es nicht auf dem normalen Briefwege mitschicken, damit es nicht irgendwie verloren geht. Ich werde es heut oder morgen einem Versorgungstrupp als Päckchen mitgeben. Es dürfte dann in drei oder vier Tagen bei Dir sein. :In Liebe Deine Flori Sie gab mir ihr Wort zurück, damit ich frei bin? Was denkt sie sich nur dabei... Als könne sie mir so... oder denkt sie etwa, ich liebte sie nicht mehr? Sie versteht mich nicht. Aber wie soll sie das auch verstehen, wenn ich mich in dieser Sache selbst nicht verstehe? Ich weiss nur, eines, ich will mit Flori zusammen sein und werde dafür kämpfen. Aber wie konnte sie das Medaillon nur zurückschicken? Mit einem Versorgungstrupp? Ich werde ihnen entgegenreiten und es zurückholen, um es Flori zurückzugeben. Sie schrieb mir, sie vertraut mir und doch schickt sie mir mein Geschenk zurück und will mich "frei geben"? Wann werden wir nur endlich hier Ruhe bekommen. Ich rollte das Schreiben wieder zusammen und machte mich sofort auf den Weg. Der Trupp würde sicher den Weg über das Zugwindlager nehmen, ich musste schnell reiten. Seréna? Wo steckte sie nur? Ich könnte ihre Hilfe jetzt dringend brauchen. Die Befreiung Einige Stunden war ich nun schon auf dem Weg. Hoffentlich verpasse ich diesen Versorgungstrupp nicht. Wie leichtsinnig von ihr dieses Erbstück einer einfachen Karawane mitzugeben. Wenn ich nur Seréna erreichen würde. Vielleicht konnte sie mir helfen und Flori über alles in Kenntnis setzen. Es war schon später Nachmittag, als ich mich dem Zugwindlager näherte. Als ich es erreichte, fragte ich einen Wachposten, ob ein Versorgungstrupp aus Sturmwind mit dem Ziel Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichtes hier vorbeigekommen sei. Er verneinte, meinte aber etwas gehört zu haben, dass ein Trupp unterwegs sei, im Alteracgebirge aber von Syndicatsleuten angegriffen worden war. Sie hätten jedoch nicht genug Truppen, um ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Na toll... Jetzt musste ich mich auch noch damit belasten, um mein Medaillon zurückzuholen. Aber ich konnte es nicht unversucht lassen. Zuviele Erinnerungen hingen an dem Medaillon. Immerhin war ich ein "von Falkenstein" und Flori sollte auch bald zu uns gehören... Ich brauchte dieses verdammte Medaillon. Also zögerte ich nicht lange und machte meine Späherausrüstung bereit. Das Syndicat hatte seine Stützpunkte rund um die zerstörte Stadt Stahnbrad. Nördlich von dort im Oberland waren die Führungsleute. Jedoch wimmelte das Land von Syndicatsverbrechern und die Berge, an die es grenzte waren steil und konnten nicht überwunden werden. Als ich mich Stahnbrad in der Nacht näherte, belauschte ich zwei Wachen, wie sie davon sprachen einen grossen Konvoi aufgebracht zu haben. Sowohl alle Waren, als auch die wenigen Mitglieder, die überlebt hätten, wären nach Burg Dunholde gebracht worden und sollten die am kommenden Wochenende im Rahmen einer Siegesfeier gehängt werden. Von meinem Medaillon hörte ich leider nichts, aber vielleicht war es zusammen mit den restlichen Waren in der Burg. Ich musste versuchen einen der Überlebenden zu finden. Vielleicht konnte ich dort mehr erfahren. Die Burg war in schlechtem Zustand, seit das Syndicat dort herrschte. Es war mir ein einfaches dort ungesehen einzudringen. Die Gefangenen würden sich sicher im Verlies unter der Burg befinden und so schlich im mich durch die Gänge. Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung unter den Anhängern, der Trupp musste wertvolle Waren transportiert haben. Dann hörte ich, wie zwei Männer einen Namen erwähnten und erstarrte: "Pragmak Goldenfässchen." Sollte mein alter Freund Pragmak den Wagen angeführt haben? Sie hätten ihn gefangen gehalten und seinen Namen aus ihm herausgeprügelt. Er sollte wohl Waffen und Lebensmittel zur Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichtes bringen. Ich musste ihn befreien. Ich tötete einen der Männer mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb und konnte den anderen Mann mit einem Faustschlag betäuben, bevor er fliehen konnte. Nachdem ich beide Männer in einen abgelegenen Raum gezogen hatte, weckte ich den betäubten Mann auf. Die Klinge am Hals röchelte er nach Luft, sagte mir aber schnell den Ort, wo ich den Gefangenen finden würde, bevor ich ihm mit einem schnellen Schnitt die Kehle durchschnitt. Pragmak war nicht weit entfernt von mir. Als ich den Raum ausspähte, sah ich keine Wachen. Pragmak lag gefesselt und scheints ohnmächtig am Boden. Sein Gesicht war verquollen und blutbeschmiert. Sie hatten ihn wohl schwer verprügelt, aber warum? Ich eilte in den Raum, trennte seine Fesseln durch und warf mir den Gnom über die Schulter. Er war zum Glück nicht schwer und so war es mir ein leichtes uns schnell und unentdeckt aus der Burg zu bringen, bevor sie den Tod und seine Flucht entdeckten. "Pragmak... Pragmak, alter Freund. Wach auf!" Ich versuchte ihn vorsichtig zu wecken. Als er die Augen öffnete, stammelte er nur knapp "Gánndor." Ich musste ihn fortbringen, wo ich seine Wunden notdürftig verarzten konnte. Pragmak Nachdem wir weit genug entfernt waren, schlug ich für uns ein Lager auf. Pragmak war zwar wieder wach, aber seine Schmerzen liessen ihnen fantasieren. Er sprach eben wahnsinniges, zusammenhangloses Zeug. Ich sammelte einige Kräuter und kochte uns einen Tee, den mir ein Freund einst gezeigt hatte. Er beruhigt und lindert die Schmerzen. Während das Wasser am kochen war, reinigte ich seine Wunden und legte Pragmak Verbände an. Es dauerte einige Stunden, eh der Tee und die Salben ihre Wirkung zeigten, aber schliesslich schlief er ruhig ein. Morgen früh würde ich ihn fragen, was geschehen war... und natürlich ob er etwas von meinem Medaillon wusste. Vielleicht hatte er ja sogar das Wappen erkannt? Aber warum hatte er dann den Auftrag für Flori angenommen? Soweit ich mich an Floris Erzählungen erinnerte, mochte er sie nicht wirklich. Sicher war ich dafür der Grund, denn ich hatte ihm ja immer die Ohren über unsere Probleme vollgejammert. Wie sollte er sie da auch mögen können, er konnte sie ja nicht verstehen. Über diesen Gedanken an meine Vergangenheit mit Flori fand ich langsam auch den beruhigenden Schlaf, den ich so dringend nötig hatte. Das Medaillon Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich wach. Was war das? Ein Knacken im Gebüsch... ich griff gerade nach meiner Waffe, als ich die Umrisse einer Frau sah, die ich kannte: Seréna stand vor mir. Leise zeigte sie mir an, ich solle ihr folgen. Als wir uns etwas vom Lager entfernt hatten, begann sie: "Hast du das Medaillon?" "Woher weisst du davon?" fragte ich aufgeregt. "Weich mir nicht aus. Hast du das Medaillon wieder?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sie erneut, woher sie davon wüsste? Sie erklärte mir, dass sie nicht weit entfernt war, als ich Floris Brief gelesen hatte. Auch war sie in der Nähe, als ich Pragmak befreite. Warum wohl sonst keine Wachen bei Pragmak gewesen wären und warum uns wohl niemand verfolgt hätte? Seréna fragte mich nochmals, ob ich das Medaillon nicht bei mir hätte. Ich verneinte wieder und war verwundert, warum sie so hartnäckig weiterbohrte? Sie meinte, sie spüre eine Magie, die von diesem Medaillon ausginge und sie spürte es hier. Hier? Pragmak... hatte er etwa. Ich lief zurück zu Pragmak und versuchte ihn zu wecken. "Pragmak, alter Freund, wach auf." Tag 15 / 12. Mai Pragmaks Geschichte Pragmak blinzelte mich an. "Gánndor, mein Freund... ich habe dich gefunden." Er sprach schwach, aber ich musste wissen, was geschehen ist. Pragmak sah kurz zu Seréna, die ruhig neben mir stand und sah mich dann fragend an. Ich sagte ihm, es sei in Ordnung, sie wäre eine Freundin und so begann er leise zu erzählen: "Ganni. Dann hör mal genau hin, was der alte Gnom dir zu sagen hat. Vor 'n paar Tagen war ich in der Taverne Wolfenwut und wollt dort 'n Geschäftchen mach'n. Du weisst schon, eines von der lukrativen Sorte? Jedenfalls hab ich da diese Hexe gesehn... sie war mit 'nem Mann in so 'ner komischen Rüstung dort. Plötzlich gabs ne riesen Schreierei mit 'ner andern Frau. Dann sinn se rausgerannt und es war wieder ruhig. Bis, ja bis auf einmal 'ne Kugel aus reinem Feuer auf deine Hexe zuflog." Ich sah Pragmak entsetzt an. "Flori ist...?" Pragmak schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... sie lebt. Der Feuerball prallte von ihr ab und verfehlte dann die andre Frau nur knapp... Sowas hatt' ich noch nit gesehn. Als sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, bin ich deiner Hexe.." "Nenn sie nicht so!" fauchte ich ihn an. "ja... schon gut... bin ich Flori nachgeschlichen. Am Hafn hat ich se eingeholt. Ich hab se drauf angesprochn, wasn da los war, aber sie wollt mir nix sagn. Sie gab mir nur das Medaillon... dein Medaillon." Pragmak griff sich in den Stiefel und machte dort ein kleines Fach in der Sohle auf und holte an einer Kette etwas vor: mein Medaillon. Allerdings sah es schlimm aus. Es war vollkommen verkohlt und der Falke, unser Wappentier, hatte ein schwarzes Loch im Bauch. Ich griff nach dem Medaillon und noch bevor Pragmak mich warnen konnte, verbrannte ich mir daran die Hand. Doch als ich das Medaillon von meiner Hand nahm, war es erkaltet und hat lediglich ein Brandmal mit meinem Wappen in meiner Hand hinterlassen. Pragmak sah mich erstaunt an. Auch er hatte sich leicht die Finger verbrannt und es dann nur noch an der Kette angefasst, die merkwürdigerweise kalt geblieben war. Seréna verzog plötzlich das Gesicht. Wortlos drehte sie sich um und verschwand im Dunkeln des Morgengrauen. Pragmak sah mich nur an und meinte: "Komische Freunde haste da immer wieder." Was hatte Seréna? Und warum hatte ich ein Brandmal, welches kaum schmerzte und das Medaillon war sofort abgekühlt? "Pragmak, hat dir Flori sonst nichts mehr gesagt?" fragte ich ihn mit einem ernsten Blick. "Es gibt alles keinen richtigen Sinn..." Er unterbrach mich und überreichte mir auch noch eine Pergamentrolle: "Nun, da der Feuerball auf gradem Weg zurückflog, scheint es ja so, als hätte das Medaillon etwas damit zu tun. Dein Hexchen... schuldige, Flori, gab mir noch eben dieses Schreiben für dich. Steht aber nit viel drinne." Ich funkelte ihn an: "Du liest einen Brief an mich persönlich?" "Ich wollt nur sicher gehn, dass es nicht wieder son Quatsch iss, der dich wieder verrückt macht, kapierste?" konterte er keck. Ich las den Brief in Ruhe durch: :Lieber Ganndor, :ich habe jemanden gefunden, der Dein Medaillon hoffentlich sicher zu Dir bringen wird und von dem Du Dich auch freuen wirst ihn zu sehen. Pragmak und ich waren zwar nie die besten Freunde, aber er schien mitbekommen zu haben, dass ich jemanden suchte, um das Päckchen zu verschicken und sprach mich direkt darauf an. Mir schien es fast, als hätte der Gnom auch schon tagelang darauf gelauert mich in meiner Verkleidung ertappen zu können. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass er Dein Freund ist und so grosse Stücke auf Dich hält, würde der Kerl mir richtig Angst machen. Er hat mich auch tatsächlich wieder fast nur mit Vorwürfen bombardiert, was ich mir denken würde das Medaillon zu beschädigen und ob ich Dir nicht schon genug angetan hätte und ihm wärs sowieso lieb, wenn Du mich nie kennen gelernt hättest und so weiter. Na, Du kennst ihn ja selbst. Ich habe ihn nur gebeten, Dir zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was mit dem Medaillon geschehen ist. Ich würde Dir die ganze Geschichte, wie es passieren konnte ja auch gern selbst erzählen und kann nur darauf vertrauen, dass Du mir glaubst, dass es nicht meine Absicht war es zu beschädigen. Ich hätte es auch vorher vielleicht bei Willi versuchen können reparieren zu lassen, aber da ich noch nicht weiss, wieviel mich die Beisetzung und Reinholds Rüstung kosten werden und ich das Gold dafür überhaupt auftreiben kann, wollte ich es nicht riskieren auch noch für das Medaillon Schulden zu machen. Ich dachte einfach nur, es wäre besser, wenn das Medaillon erstmal wieder bei Dir wäre und Du entscheiden kannst, was nun wirklich damit geschehen soll. Ich verspreche Dir aber, wenn Du es behalten solltest und eines Tages nach Sturmwind zurückkehrst, dass ich es Dir dann bezahlen werde. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass ich es eine Zeitlang tragen durfte. :Pass gut auf Dich auf! :In Liebe Deine Flori :PS: Ich hoffe, Pragmak übergibt Dir auch diese Zeilen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihm trauen kann, dass er sie vielleicht versucht zu unterschlagen, um mir eins auszuwischen. "Wenn de mich fragst, liebt se dich immer noch... nur deswegn hab ich dir den Brief auch gegebn, alter Freund. Das PS blablubb hätt sich die olle.... hätt sie sich sparen können." begleiteten mich Pragmaks Worte, während ich den Brief las. "Pragmak, sie hat Probleme, Schulden und macht sich auch noch den Kopf, weil das Medaillon etwas beschädigt ist; als würde mich das jetzt interessieren. Meine Güte, wenn sie es nicht getragen hätte... Ich darf garnicht daran denken. Und jetzt hat sie mir auch noch das, was ihr das Leben gerettet hatte zurückgeschickt. Wie konntest du das nur annehmen? Und all das nur, weil ich mal wieder meinem alten Leben nachjammerte. Wir müssen zurück, ihr helfen. Kannst du reisen?" Süderstade Langsam, zu langsam kamen wir voran. Pragmak brauchte viele Pausen. Ihm ging es schlechter, als er zugab. Konnte ich ihn alleine lassen, sobald wir Süderstade erreichten? Wir müssten dort länger rasten, um ihn behandeln zu lassen. Aber ich wollte dringend zu Floreanna. Sie war in Gefahr. Sie musste das Medaillon wieder tragen. Als wir am späten Nachmittag endlich Süderstade erreichten, brachte ich Pragmak zu einem dort ansässigen Arzt. Er kümmerte sich sofort um ihn und nahm ihn mit in sein kleines Lazarett. Ich vergewisserte mich, dass mein Freund gut versorgt wurde und erläuterte das Nötige, was der Arzt wissen musste, um ihn zu behandeln. Danach ging ich entlang der Küste spazieren. Es stank nach Fisch. Als ich einige Meter gelaufen war, tauchte Seréna wieder vor mir auf. Wie gewohnt kam sie schnell zur Sache. Das Medaillon wäre magisch. Ich nickte und antwortete: "Ich wusste schon immer, dass das Medaillon eine gewisse Macht besass. Es hatte mir früher gelegentlich die Möglichkeit der Gedankensicht mit dem Träger verliehen und lies mich spüren, wenn er in Gefahr war. Doch warum dieses mal nicht?" Seréna erklärte mir, dass die Macht des Wappens sich wohl verändert hatte. Aufgrund der jüngsten Vergangenheit hätte die Magie im Wappen sich von der reinen Information mir gegenüber auf den Schutz des Trägers verändert. Es war jetzt ein mächtiges Artefakt, dass in der Lage war, seinen Träger bis zu einem gewissen Grad vor Angriffen durch Magie zu beschützen. Ich zog das Wappen vor und betrachtete es interessiert. Es wirkte eigentlich recht schlicht, eher wie ein reines Schmuckstück und nicht wie ein magisches Artefakt. Wenn doch nur Gadrion noch leben würde. Er kannte sich immer gut mit solchen Sachen aus. "Seréna. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." begann ich mit zittriger Stimme. "Ich kann Pragmak nicht alleine lassen. Er ist zu schwach durch die Reise und braucht dringend Ruhe. Es wird sicher noch Tage dauern, bis wir Sturmwind erreichen und bis ich Floreanna alles erklären konnte. Könntest du nicht zu ihr gehen, ihr das Medaillon geben und einen Brief überreichen? Ich weiss, was ich von dir verlange, wenn ich dich bitte, nach Sturmwind zu reisen. Ich weiss, dass du die Menschenmassen nicht magst, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich brauche jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann. Bitte." Seréna sah mich fast regungslos an. Nur kurz zuckte sie, als ich Sturmwind erwähnte. Es kam mir, wie Stunden vor, bis sie einwilligte. Sie würde allerdings nicht dort verweilen oder in den Kampf eingreifen, sondern lediglich den Boten spielen. Sofort begann ich mit meinem Schreiben für Floreanna. Ich musste die Worte mit Bedacht wählen, war sie doch sehr verunsichert. :Liebste Floreanna, :ich schicke Dir UNSER Medaillon und diese Zeilen in grosser Sorge um Dich. Nie war es mein Wille, dass Du das Medaillon ablegen oder mir zurückgeben solltest. Erinnere Dich an meine Worte, die ich nicht ohne Bedacht wählte, als ich es Dir anlegte: "Du sollst das Erbstück tragen und eines Tages mit ins Grab nehmen oder es einem Nachkommen vererben können." Erinnerst Du Dich daran, was Du mir geantwortet hast? Du wolltest es niemals mehr ablegen. :Ich bin so froh es Dir geschenkt zu haben, denn es scheint ja so, als hätte es Dir bereits einmal das Leben retten können. Seréna verriet mir, dass sie spürte, wie das Medaillon seine Macht verlagerte und zu einem Schutzwappen wurde. Bitte trage es weiterhin für UNS. Wegen der Reparatur mach Dir keine Gedanken. Wenn ich zuhause bin wird uns Pragmak sicher aushelfen können. Wie Du weisst, ist er ja ein tüchtiger Händler und schuldet mir nun so einiges. :Ich selbst bin mit Pragmak auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg zu Dir zurück. Doch braucht mein alter Freund, der auf dem Weg zu mir in einen Hinterhalt geraten ist, Ruhe und meine Hilfe dringend hier und so wird sich unsere Rückkehr noch einige Tage verzögern. Ich sitze hier, an den Ufern Süderstades und schreibe Dir diese Zeilen. Bitte sorge Dich nicht um mich, konzentriere Dich auf deine Aufgabe und sei einfach vorsichtig. :Über meine gemeinsamen Erinnerungen mit Mahikaa an mein Leben mit Akena bin ich mir nun auch im Klaren. Es ist nicht leicht für mich zu wissen, dass dort draussen ein Wesen ist, dass meine Erinnerungen teilt und mir doch so fern ist. Meine Zukunft jedenfalls gehört UNS. Dein Wort, mich freizugeben, habe ich übrigens nie angenommen. Also sehe ich Deine Antwort immer noch als gegeben. Ich hoffe, wir werden bald ruhigere Tage erleben können, wenn all dies hier hinter uns liegt. :Seréna wird nicht bei Dir verweilen, ich denke, Du kennst den Grund. Sie hasst es unter Menschen zu sein und tat mir einen grossen Gefallen überhaupt diese Reise angetreten zu haben. :Dein, dich liebender Gánndor. Ich rollte das Pergament und gab es Seréna mit der Bitte, es Floreanna schnellst möglich zu überreichen.